


Christmas Lights

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Lights, Other - Freeform, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking down Christmas lights at the Burke’s, Neal watches Peter fall off the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> -It was snowing when I wrote this fic, and most of the snow is gone now as Spring has finally hit, though there's still mud and rain.  
> -I don't own White Collar.

“Neal, come on. Get on up here!” Peter called from the top of the porch. The snow was about three feet deep around the city, and it was slippery wet everywhere. It was bad enough that work had been cancelled throughout most of the city, and traffic was stockpiled for those who were trying to get home. Peter had invited Neal, June, and Mozzie over for Christmas (Diana and Jones had been invited too, but they had their own families to go to). Surprisingly, Mozzie had accepted, though June was elsewhere in the states, visiting family in California.

“I don’t think it’s safe, Peter. It looks awfully slippery.” Neal said doubtfully, eyeing the ladder that was leaned against the roof. “Are you sure you should be up there?”

“I’m perfectly fine! Look, absolutely no falling at all.” Peter said, waving his arms about impatiently. And then, just as he stopped doing so, he lost his balance. “Oh cra-”  
Neal watched in amusement as Peter slid, and tumbled right off the porch roof. Thankfully it wasn’t very high up, and the snow helped cushion his fall. Neal dashed over to him. 

“Peter? Peter, are you okay?”

“Fine. Maybe we’ll wait to hang up lights, though.” Peter said, sitting up. Neal laughed at the disgusted expression on his face. “And next time Mozzie can come help.”

Neal held out a hand and helped up Peter from the snow, dusting the snow off of his head at the time. The two went in for some of El’s hot chocolate.   
~*~

End


End file.
